Combustion chambers of the generic type, in particular closed, cooled combustion chambers, are employed for highly efficient gas turbines. These usually include a multishell construction of essentially conical design, usually with circular cross section, with at least one, usually also a plurality of burners, arranged at one end, an air/fuel mixture being supplied to which burner. The burners protrude into an essentially conical configuration of combustion space. The combustion chamber must, on the one hand, be cooled and, on the other hand, the air guided to the burner has to preheat the fuel gas.
In the case of closed, cooled combustion chambers known from the prior art, air is guided by impingement cooling through a support structure onto a plate exposed to the fuel gas and flows through the gap between plate and support structure in the axial direction to the burner. In this region, the plate cools convectively. Such designs have the disadvantage that, in the case of the narrow but axially long designs, the cooling in the convective region can only be mastered by relatively high flow velocities of the cooling air, which leads to increased pressure losses and therefore to sacrifices in efficiency. A further disadvantage of known solutions consists in the fact that there is no possibility of partial adjustment onto hot spots which have been found, so that the tendency is for components to be overcooled.